The Wedding Of The Century
by MoonPrincess-PrincessSerenity
Summary: Usagi and Seiya have finally gotten married! But will they stay married? Who is this witch that wants seiya? Why is Haruka working for her? Chapter 8 will be up soon I am having writer's block right now and if anyone would like to help me out with ideas
1. The Wedding Of The Century

Mina holding her dress up she ran into the church as she took her seat with a grunt as the music began to play. Everyone turned around to see usagi in her long white dress as the senshi began to cry. Seiya turning red held his hand out. As the words i do came from both of their lips they kissed tenderly as seiya picked usagi up and carried her out side. usagi threw the flowers as everyone jumped for the flowers. out of surprise haruka appeared and handed them to michiru as the other scouts fell. usagi laughed as her and seiya road off in their lemo. Once their lemo arrived at the hotel seiya helped usagi out and carried her into the hotel and up to their honeymoon suite where they didn't come out till the next morning seiya woke up next to his bride who was still asleep neither one of them hand any clothes on under the blanket as he watched his lovely bride sleep. "Wow I never thought I could get so luck as to actually have Usagi for my bride" seiya thought to himself. Usagi slowly opened her eyes looking at seiya and smiles at her husband "Morning seiya sweetie" usagi said. Leaning over she kissed seiya on the lips as seiya returned her kiss they began to once more do what they did last night. Meanwhile back in toyko the girls walked around in circles wondering what was going on " he touches her why i'm gonna." michiru touched haruka on the shoulder with a shake of her head as she lowered her head crossing her arms " he better not hurt my bunny that's all I have to say" haruka walked out as michiru followed. I can't wait any more! " Mina said with a loud tone voice as yaten came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. " wait for what?" yaten said in a soft voice as his lips touched her and the other began to giggle as mina turned red returning the kiss softly leading yaten into her room locking the door. " Don't be too long!" rei said with a giggle. " We should not worry of what she is doing guys" Amy said as she was biting her nails with a worried look on her own face as the others looked to Amy. Meanwhile back at the honeymoon suite usagi and seiya where laying in bed holding onto each other and whispers loving words to one another "Seiya I'm so lucky to have you" usagi said.. 


	2. A Surprise Visit!

Surprise Visit!!  
  
Packing her bags they girls sneak out of the room as they jump into haruka's car. The slamming of the door made haruka and michiru jump out of the bed and run down stairs out side to only see the girls as they looked to the bags in their hands with a question look on their face " uhh we are going for a midnight snake" mina said with a high picked voice as she held her suitcase at her side. Haruka walked around mina grabbing the suitcase " your going to see usagi aren't you?" the girls stepped back " I told you it would not work" amy said in a low voice as she lowerd her head with a sigh. " we are coming then" the girls looked up to haruka as well did michiru as she jumped into the car grabing the keys and started up the car. michiru jumped into the front seat as the girls stuffed their stuff in the trunk and got in the back speeding down to the highway to find usagi and seiya. The next morning usagi woke up feeling sick to her stomach getting up she slipped her robe on over her nightie and opened the door to the bedroom to head into the living room of their suite and to her surprise she found all her senshi asleep in the living room some on the floor the others in chairs and the couch seeing her friend usagi wondered why they where here then felt like she was gonna throw up and ran into the bathroom shutting the door once she was done throwing up she walked to the sink and washed out her mouth and washed her face with cold water "What is wrong with me" usagi thought. Opening the door to the bathroom she stepped out of it and headed back to the bedroom seiya saw usagi enter the bedroom again and watched her crawl back in bed beside him "Still sick darling" seiya asked.. usagi nodded and laid her head back on his chest as seiya wrapped his arms around her and held her close usagi looked up at him "Dear guess what"usagi said. Seiya looked at her "What Odango" seiya asked? My senshi and yaten and taiki are all asleep in the living room of our honeymoon suite" usagi said.. "What you have got to be kidding I bet you 10 to 1 it was haruka's idea" seiya said. Usagi giggled a bit and looked at seiya "let's go see what they are up to dear" usagi said. Climbing out of bed and walking over to the door and grabs her robe putting it on and opening the door and steps out into the hallway seiya standing right behind her as they both walk into the living room and wait. walking out of the kitchen michiru stays behind a corner as she watches usagi and seiya. mina waking up she rubs her eyes to see usagi as she scrambles back falling onto lita. as makoto screams into amy's ear. making amy hit haruka with a pillow as they all woke up and haruka flung a pillow making it hit usagi in the head as all their mouths dropped open and haruka scrambled up stepping ontop of everyone " bunny I'm so sorry!" usagi fell back as a big red mark was on her face. the others could not help but laugh as haruka turned red then looked to seiya with a death glare as seiya stepped back taking usagi into his arms. michru walked aroudn the corner holding a cup in her hand " coffee anyone?" everyone turned to michru as lita, amy,mina,and rei scrambled up running into the kitchen taking sits blabbing about who's idea it was to come here. as michiru walked up beside haruka putting a hand on her shoulder calming her down as she looked up to seiya with a nod of greeting. Seiya nodded to michiru and smirked at haruka helping usagi into the kitchen and sat down beside usagi taking a cup of coffee and handing it to usagi as well as taking one himself looks up at the senshi "So guys what brings you here" seiya said. Usagi sipped her coffee and listened to her friends talk the girls looked to usagi as rei,amy,makoto, and all the others but haruka and seiya left the room as they gathered around usagi asking questions. haruka looked to seiya twiddling her fingers looking down at her cup of coffee.so uhh you and usagi are friend's seiya said in a low voice. haruka looked up to seiya " Why would you care?" she said in a cooled voice as she lifted her head pushing the cup of coffee on seiya's lap as she chuckled some walking into the room with the others taking michiru into her arms kissing her softly. Seiya jumped up "AHHHHHHH Haruka that was hot" seiya yelled.. walking back into the bedroom and changing and comes back in a dry robe while usagi looked at her friends still not feeling too well "So guys what do you want to know" usagi said. "Where is setsuna" usagi asked? "Why Didn't she not come with you guys" usagi said. Seiya walked over to usagi taking his young bride in his arms and holds her while she talks to her friends "Usagi sweetie you know what haruka just did to me" seiya said. Usagi looked up at him "What did she do seiya dear" usagi asked? "Haruka pushed her cup of hot coffee onto my lap" seiya said. haruka looked up to usagi " he was in the way of my cup of coffee" thats not my fault" standing up she walks outside with a sigh. michriu walked up behind haruka with a small laugh kissing her softly as she laid her head on her shoulder. mina looked to seiya " You must have gotten her REALLY pissed.." mina said.. seiya just scatched the back of his head "All I said was I asked her that she and usagi where friends" seiya said. Usagi looked at her husband "Seiya sweetie haruka doesn't like to talk about her feelings she's not that open of a people like the rest of us are" usagi said. Seiya looked at her "I did not know that" seiya said. setsuna giggles " You do now" they all turned to see setsuna as they smiled and chibi-usa walked not to far behind her with chibi-chibi on her back " So you guys forgot about us!" chibi usa said in a joking voice as she made a face at usagi and ran over to seiya hugging onto him. as chibi chibi yawned she got off chibi usa's back crawling into usagi's arms closing her eyes with a yawn. Looks down at chibi chibi and smiles then feel sick again handing chibi to mina she ran to the bathroom shutting the door seiya watched her go "There she goes again she's been like that since yesterday" seiya told them. hugging chibiusa and looking at the senshi after a few minutes usagi came back out of the bathroom and took chibi chibi from mina and held her daughter "Sorry guys I haven't been feeling well this morning" usagi said with a laugh. 


	3. Usagi's What!

Usagi's What!!  
  
Usagi then leaned back holding her gut as she began to scream. That was when the girls stopped laughing and seiya took her into his arms. haruka came running in as she seen usagi she picked up the phone and called 911. When the car got to the house usagi was rushed to the hospital. When the doctor came out he looked to them all "She will be fine but it seems she is going to have a child" they all looked at the doctor "A WHAT!!!!!!"  
  
Usagi sat in the bed in her hospital room looking out the window and thinking about what the doctor told her she smiled a bit she was having a baby better yet seiya's baby looking down at her stomach she smiled even more knowing that chibiusa was inside her now "Leave it to you to cause me pain chibiusa" usagi said to her stomach with a laugh. Usagi sat there thinking to herself and wondering why it hurt so much earlier while haruka stood up as she took a glance at seiya who was blood red with the girls surrounding him asking him questions. seiya stepped back away from the girls as he bumped into haruka turning around he walked backwards stepping into usagi's room. haruka walked close behind him with michiru right behind her putting a hand on her shoulder " Please let them be." michiru said in a soft voice as haruka made a fist " How can i forget about it michiru.." michiru lowered her head with a deep sigh. Usagi looked up to see her husband walk into the room and smiled a bit, "What a way to spend our honeymoon I'm sorry sweetie" usagi said. Seiya Smiles and walked over to his wife taking her in his arms "Don't be sorry odango I don't care where we are as long as we are together" seiya said. Usagi looked up a him and smiled "I love you seiya" usagi said. Seiya smiled "I love you to odango" seiya said. As the 2 sharing a very loving and passionate kiss Meanwhile on the darkmoon side a young women with long black stood there watching though a crystal ball and growled "I'll get you for taking seiya from me you and your baby" the figure said to herself. As usagi broke their kiss and looked at seiya "Seiya dear would you go and get setsuna for me" usagi asked? " Of course sweetie I'll be right back" seiya said. Walking out of the room to get setsuna as usagi sat in her room and waited for setsuna to come into her room setsuna looked to usagi as she smiled and sat down beside the bed " what is it usagi?" setsuna siad in a soft voice. Usagi looked up to setsuna smiling " I'm going to have a baby" usagi said. setsuna smiled as she hugged onto usagi. Outside, haruka walked up to seiya looking him in the eye as she walked on pushing him into the ladies room as some girls that were in there screamed as seiya came running out and looked towards haruka's direction with a sigh. mina and the others walked into the room as they all surrounded usagi asking questions as michiru walked out she turned to see something glowing, michiru turned around and went into the room shutting the door as haruka was in there as well. michiru looked to them as they all looked up to her and her hand was shaking lightly " we have trouble" "I'm pregnant with chibiusa you guys but why did it hurt so much" usagi asked? " Setsuna was that surpose to happen I don't even know what happened after I blacked out" usagi said. Looks over at chibiusa and smiles "The baby inside me chibiusa is you" usagi said. Hearing screaming from outside and yells out the door "Hey Seiya what's going on out there get your butt into this room right this minute" usagi said. Seiya walked into the room and back over to usagi with arms crossed "Haruka pushed me into the girls bathroom" seiya said. michiru walks up beside haruka wrapping her arms around her neck as she turns her head to the side " What happend?" she says as she looks into her eyes. haruka shrugs as she leans down and kisses her softly and though the kiss says " Nothing." In the room setsuna and the girls laugh lightly but look to usagi and stop as they all walk out to leave them alone. in the hall they can hear small giggling as they come up to haruka and michiru." Why did you do that" setsuna asked haruka putting her hands on her hips while the other girls come up behind her. " He has a girl in him what would it matter" haruka said with a small chuckle wrapping her arms around michiru's waist walking outside with her as she leans down to a long romantic kiss as the others watch with smiles. Back in the room usagi looked at her husband "Aww my poor baby I'm sorry haruka was so mean to you sweetie" usagi said.. wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with passion as she did that seiya wrapped his arms around her wraist returning the kiss just as passionately as usagi slowly broke the kiss and looked in her husband's eyes and seiya looked back "I love you Seiya" usagi said.. "I love you as well odango" seiya said. holding his wife close and in his arms as usagi leaned against him and closed her eyes falling asleep seiya held her in his arms protectivly while she slept  
  
STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! USAGI'S DISAPPEARENCE!!! 


	4. Usagi's Disappearence and Haruka's Betra...

Usagi's Disappearence and Haruka's Betrayal!  
  
the young mysterious women smiled as two black crystal's appear out of no where and disapearing into the dark. the girls screamed as they burst threw the door to see usagi gone.they shook their heads and looked to each other knowing they had to go get usagi back. even if it ment hurting haruka. michiru walked into the room bleeding as she looked to the girls " haruka.." she said in a soft voice as she fell to her knee's as the other crystal came into the room right over to michiru as her body disapeared from sight as setsuna tried to grab onto her. the girls stood up going to help seiya as he waked up and said in a soft voice " odango.." haruka appeard at the darkmoon as she layed usagi in a bed tieing her in chains as michiru's body soon appeared after. the young women walked in and looked to the two with a pleased smile as they bowed to her " master". the lady laughed as she raised her hands " at last he will be mine. forever" usagi slowly began to come to and tried to move but found she couldn't "What's going on" usagi said.. looking around the room and feaks out "Hey this isn't the hospital, where am I and what am I doing here" struggles trying to get her self free looking around and sees michi on the ground hurt and bleeding "MICHIRU" usagi screamed. Looks around more and spots haruka and screams for her "Haruka you've come to save me and what's happened to michi" usagi said. "Where is everyone haruka" usagi asked? "Where's seiya" usagi asked? "Where am I and why are you just standing there haruka help me get free" usagi screamed. haruka chuckled as she brushed her hair out of her face " michiru will be fine.but moonface you and the chilc are a diffrent story she says with a evil smirk.she walks over to michiru as she starts to wake up " w-w-what happend." michiru said as she looks to usagi and stands to go to help her.haruka grabs her arm as michiru screams from the pain.she looks back to haruka ignoring the pain " we have to save our princess" she says as she trys to pull away " you mean the princess that picks her love over us?" haruka said as she looks to usagi with a death glare as michiru looks to haruka amazed as she takes her free hand and punches haruka in the gut as she stumbles to usagi trying to get her untied " dont worry we will get you out of here". haruka laughed lightly as she sent something at michiru making her go out cold again. " dont worry michi you will soon agree." haruka said as she turned around to see the mysterous women and bowed to her showing her usagi. the women smiled as she stepped out of the dark to show herself. " now that you will be out of the way seiya will be mine!"back with the scouts..."we have to save usagi!" minako said with her hand balled up in a fist.the other scouts agreed as they looked to each other ready for teleportation. Meanwhile back in the darkmoon palace usagi was yelling at haruka "MICHI" usagi screamed. Trying to get free to get to michi but can't because of the chains "Haruka how could you do that to michi she is your love I am your princess and kitten I did not choose love over you guys why can't you be happy for me and what do you mean you can't say the same for me and my child you wouldn't dare hurt my baby would you haruka" usagi said. *being scared but not wanting to show it as she begins whispering some words silently as a glow surrounds her and michiru the glow turns usagi into the moon princess and heals michiru of her injuries then the silver crystal floats to michiru's hand and lands in it once the crystal lands in michi's hand usagi whispers the words "Silver Crystal Telport" usagi whispered. The glow dies down and when everyone can see again usagi is transformed into Princess Serenity and Michiru is no where to be found while the scouts are getting ready to teleport a white glow surrounds the room and michiru and the Silver Crystal land at setsuna's feet. Setsuna looked down at her feet and bent down to pick up the silver crystal while mina and rei helped michiru stand up "What happened michiru you look terrible and why do you have the silver crystal with you" setsuna asked? Holding the silver crystal in her hand and looking at michiru Meanwhile back at the darkmoon palace the mysterious women and haruka where just now getting there eye sight backas they looked around haruka saw usagi in her princess form and michiru no where to be seen "Where is michiru" haruka asked? Usagi just looked away staying silent then glared at haruka "How could you betray us like that haruka" usagi asked? "Your surpose to be on our side not that witch's side" usagi said. Looks at the evil women "Seiya will never love you he loves me and we are gonna start a family together and you can't stop us from starting a family" usagi said. haruka glared at usagi and smirked as she held her hand out her space sword appearing " i wont hurt the baby huh? this baby is what stands between our friendship there for it must be distroyed" haruka yelled out as she sends the space sword for usagi's gut making her scream in pain as haruka and the women laughed.just then michiru looked up to the others " we have to go find usagi now" the scouts nodded as they finished the teleport and appeared right infront of usagi as pluto,saturn,and neptune went to usagi's side as the others scout stood to protect her " have to get threw us first!" the scouts screamed as they looked to haruka with anger in their eyes while saturn healed usagi the best she could the mysterious women appread infront of all of them. 


	5. The Mysterious Woman Is Revealed

The Mysterious Woman Is Revealed!!!  
  
Usagi smiled up weakly as her friends showed up she was soaked in her own blood though Saturn healed her there was no telling how much damage was already done before they got there wincing as she felt a cramp.  
  
"Guys I don't feel to well and help me out of these chains please." looking up and seeing seiya and smiled weakly "hey baby can you come here please." her white grown was now stained red from her blood as she struggled to stay awake having lost alot of blood.  
  
michiru, setsuna, and hotaru had a worried look in their eyes as they looked at haruka in disbelief. sailor venus was the first one up as she still had a cold glare on her face. she held her hands out as she screamed "  
  
VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" with that a flash of light showed around venus as a vine of glowing orange hearts flew at haruka. michiru's eyes flashed as haruka got hurt. no matter haruka being evil they still had a connection.  
  
saturn knelt beside michiru helping her to her feet while setsuna got usagi free. seiya got up shaking his head as he walked over to usagi taking her into his arms as he glared at haruka.  
  
haruka took the scouts out one by one the only ones standing were pluto, saturn, and neptune. They were all surrounding the princess and her love as they had always protected her and were not going to stop now seiya looked to the girls not believing this, they were protecting him even though they did not like him mostly he was impressed by neptune he gave usagi one last kiss and handed her to setsuna as he held his hand up.  
  
" Fighter Star Power Makeup!" a light followed around his body as he transformed into sailor star fighter. haruka smirked as the three scouts stepped back knowing this was seiya's fight. at that moment haruka and star fighter went at each other as the others watch their friends in horror.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and looked up to setsuna and the rest then looked to see her friends on the ground "NOOOO MINNA" usagi cried. Trying to get free from setsuna to go to her inner senshi looking up she watched in complete terror as haruka and fighter went at one another.  
  
"Let me go setsuna I have to go to them" usagi said. As another cramp rips though her body she cries out painfully collapsing against setsuna holding her stomach. "Setsuna what's wrong with me I keep getting these cramps and they are very painful" usagi said.  
  
As tears rolled down her cheecks looking around the area they are in. "Where's chibiusa setsuna wasn't she with you guys" usagi asked? the inner scouts could not let this happen.one by one they stood up.  
  
Their energy was low but at this moment they had to help the princess even if it meant their lives.they grasped each others hands as they all yelled " Venus Power! Jupiter Power! Mercury Power! Mars Power!" as they yelled a powerful blats flew at haruka sending her back as the scouts fell to their knees smiling at usagi.  
  
"We tried our best princess.." they all said at once as they finally passed out. it was not to say if they were fully dead but it was not over for it was only the start. the figure came out as it appeared to be a woman that usagi and seiya knew too well. she laughed wickly as she looked at the scouts.  
  
"Its a pity they wasted their lives for you usagi.." haruka looked at mia as she looked a bit confused. " you promised usagi safe.." mia looked at haruka with another laugh as she sent a blast at her head on blowing through her gut as haruka's eyes widen and she fell flat on her stomach.  
  
she looked at usagi the words slipping out of her mouth " I'm sorry.." michiru ran to haruka as she held her in her arms tightly tears flowing down her face as mia walked towards seiya holding a hand out to him. "Come with me and all will be fine refuse and say goodbye to your child and wife."  
  
she said as she looked at usagi firing up another attack as if he was not to choose yes. setsuna looked to usagi "Chibiusa will be fine princess but right now we need to help haruka and the other scouts.."  
  
setsuna was close to tears herself but she had to not cry she had to be strong. she held usagi tightly " I cant let you help my princess you are still to weak."  
  
setsuna looked at mia as she stepped back guarding usagi with her body as she held her staff in one hand ready for anything." usagi looked at haruka and screamed "NOOOOOOOOO" turning hearing the voice and seeing her* "It's you mia you evil witch stop trying to get seiya he doesn't love you he loves me and how dare you hurt haruka."  
  
Looking up at setsuna and nodded "Your right setsuna." Usagi said as a white glow surrounded her as the cresant moon on her forehead started glowing taking her crystal back from setsuna it begain glowly brightly as a blinding white light filled the room blinding the evil witch as the crystal's energy as well as her moon healing powers went and entered each of her senshi that where hurt healing and reviving them while the light was still blinding mia usagi called out her transformation.  
  
MOON ETERNAL POWER MAKEUP!" usagi yelled. Using the last of her strength she called on her most powerful attack "SILVER CRYSTAL POWER KISS" her attack soars at mia as it slams into her head on "Seiya I love you don't give into her." Unable to bare the pain anymore she falls to her knees and collapses against setsuna passed out and still transformed as sailor moon as the light fades away. 


	6. Welcome Back Sailor Uranus

Welcome Back Sailor Uranus!!!  
  
michiru smiled down at haruka as she kissed her softly. then turned her attention back to usagi. michiru helped haruka to her feet as they both walked over to usagi. seiya had usagi in his arms tightly as he looked down to her saying softly. " She will never take me away from you odango. I promise" with that he stood up and looked to mia but haruka stepped infront of him as she smiled some.  
  
The scouts all stood as they looked at they looked worried but they seen that pluto had her so they all stood beside seiya. mia growled as she stumbled forward looking at them all as she went and sent a blast at them but michriu held her mirror up and blasted the attack right back at her .the blast sent mia back into the wall her knocked out cold.  
  
As the scouts grabbed each others hand they transported them and the princess to seiya's house. sestuna laid usagi on the bed for some rest as the scouts left seiya and usagi alone for a bit shutting the door behind them. haruka and michriu were out on the balcony holding each other tightly as the scouts watched them they smiled lightly awaiting for usagi to come to.  
  
Back into the room seiya leaned down and kissed usagi on the lips. "Odango. I'm right here if you need me." he took her hand. Slowly opening her eyes and looking up at her husband as she returned his kiss and held his hand "Where are we?" "Did we win?" "Where is everyone else?" usagi asked.  
  
Laying on the bed feeling sore and placing her free hand on her belly "Seiya I'm worried what if something has happened to the baby" usagi said. Sitting up and looking around the room she is in. "How is haruka and the other girls doing" usagi asked? Closes her eyes as a smaller cramp goes though her body as she takes a deep breath trying to make the pain go away once it does she opens her eyes and looks at him letting out a small sigh.  
  
"What a nice way to spend our honeymoon" usagi said. seiya smiled as he helped usagi into his lap running a hand through her hair as he leaned in pressing his lips against hers. outside the door was chibiusa, rei, lita, and mina. like always they spied on usagi and this time they did not find it funny but romantic.  
  
haruka then came up behind them and smirked as she knelt down and watched as well. she still did not trust seiya that much but she was starting to. seiya soon broke the kiss as he held usagi close knowing she was in pain. he wished he could do do something but it seemed that he could do nothing. he just held her in his arms and kissed her softly on the forehead.  
  
outside the girls still watched as setsuna and michiru and amy watched them all shaking their heads as they looked at each other laughing a bit at the girls. Usagi returned his kiss then snuggled into his loving embace laying there holding onto him. "I was so scared today seiya about losing you and the girls and about losing rini I don't know what I would do if I lost you or them" usagi said.  
  
Playing with his ponytail her head resting against him while her eyes close gently " I love you seiya more then I can ever tell you" usagi said. Letting out a small sigh "I'm glad chibiusa wasn't at that fight I wouldn't want her to see all that you know dear" usagi said. "She is too young to need to see that kinda of a fight or to see me like I was" usagi said. seiya smiled as he kissed her again not wanting to let go as rini like always let out her big mouth .the girls tried to cover her mouth but it was a bit of a struggle as rini, rei, mina, lita and haruka feel into the room.  
  
haruka got up quickly and walked out like nothing happened but the other girls were to stunned to even move. lita stood up and dusted herself off and tried to smile.then mina stood up and said " tea is done if you want any" seiya looked at them and raised a brow as he noded.the girls walked out rini was still standing in the doorway as she walked in fully and hugged usagi. " mama i missed you. and next time be careful i know you got hurt because i started to disappear and.." with that her body started to fade with out of her noticing. seiya's eyes grew large as he seen this happen. rini looked down to herself leting out a scream. hearing the scream setsuna dropped the tea pot as michiru droped her cup and did ami.all the girls rushed in to see the young princess on her knees half faded away. 


	7. The Young Princess Is Dieing

The Young Princess Is Dieing!!!  
  
Seeing this usagi jumped out of seiya's lap and ran to her future daughter "Oh no if she is fading away that mean." usagi looked down at her stomach and screamed and looked at the others "That must mean that something is wrong with the baby inside me" usagi said in tears. "Setsuna we have to save chibiusa we can't let her die like this." usagi said histerically holding her future daughter close to her chest as tears ran down her cheeks "Hang in there chibiusa dear ok don't leave me mama loves you very much so don't leave me ok" usagi said.  
  
setsuna looked to usagi not sure of what to do. chibiusa was in tears herself hugging onto her mother tightly. " i love you to mama" seiya stood up as he walked out of the room letting the girls handle this. He was just as worried about chibiusa as the others but it seemed that they needed to handle this and he was just in the way at the moment .haruka looked at chibiusa in disbelief " she. .she. .no she is not disappearing."  
  
she looked outside feeling like it was seiya's fault .as she made a fist but michiru walked beside her and haruka calmed down. The inner scouts had tears in their eyes as chibiusa was screaming a bit " i dont wanna die i dont wanna die!" she would yell every so often. The girls all looked at setsuna for an answer that was not even there. setsuna finally came up with something as she kneeled down infront of chibiusa. " Puu please help me.." chibiusa said in a soft voice as she sniffed a bit. setsuna nodded as she took a deep breath. " I'm going to have to go back in time and see what is wrong with usagi." setsuna nodded as she looked to usagi. She held her hand out as her staff appeared. the scouts jumped to their feet wanting to come and help setsuna but she shook her head and said in a soft voice " you all need to stay and help usagi with chibiusa. but I want michiru to come with me just incase I run into trouble as well as haruka." both michiru and haruka nodded as they waved to the scouts a last goodbye before all three of them disappeared. mina sat down on the bed as the other scouts crowded around usagi still worried about chibiusa. chibiusa was still crying as she started to fade even more and faster. She griped onto usagi saying " mama please don't let me die.." chibiusa snuggled up against usagi as she closed her eyes feeling a bit weak. The girls hugged onto one another almost crying.  
  
rini was fading by the minute as she fell to her knees her tears fading as she was. she looked up to her mother and friends with one last look as she turned into nothing but a clear image. seiya ran into the room to see rini gone as his eyes widen in fear of where she had gone. Lita was the one to speak up. "where did she go.." she muttered as if this was not even happening. amy stood up tears streaming down her face she was took shocked to even say anything. mina walked to usagi as she hugged her tightly as so did lita, ami, and rei. seiya walked out of the house as he stopped at the front door it starting to pour down rain as he just stared off into the distance as he made a fist. He was going to get mia for doing this to usagi. to his new family and friends.  
  
Seeing chibiusa disappear she screamed as she felt her heart break. "CHIBIUSAAAAAAAAAA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! " usagi screamed. hugging mina and her friends then looks at rei after seeing seiya leave again* "Will you go get him rei i really need him right now" usagi said. burying her head in mina's shirt and crying over the lose of her daughter feeling no words that could describe the pain she is in as she continues to cry. "No this is not fair chibiusa should have never had her life taken away" usagi said in between sobs and sniffles. "It's up to the outers now maybe they can still save chibiusa" usagi said. Trying to calm down but can't as she continues to cry over the loss of her daughter.  
  
Setsuna .michiru, and haruka appeared on a dark area back in time before usagi had been struck by haruka. all three of them transformed into pluto, neptune, and uranus. as they walked on they stopped to see usagi tied up. uranus held her hand out as her space sword appeared. haruka started to run as she swung her sword and cut usagi loose. neptune had caught her as pluto was the look out and out of no where pluto had been knocked out as she feel to her knees. behind her was haruka as she held setsuna in a headlock as she looked at neptune and uranus as she smirked lightly. neptune stepped back as uranus stepped infront of her. neptune turned around making a run for it as she was stopped by mia. neptune soon threw usagi over her shoulder as she held her hand out her mirror appearing in hand. she looked at mia as she yelled "Neptune deep submerge!" a blast was sent at mia as she flew back. neptune smiled as she ran out of the place and ran into the other scouts. venus was the first to speak.  
  
"Neptune. but how did you get away,.," neptune shook her head. " No time to explain. take usagi and get her out of here now!" the scouts looked at each other a bit confused but nodded. neptune turned around running back inside as she appeared behind haruka and slammed an elbow sending haruka down out cold. uranus smiled as they shook pluto till she was awake. pluto looked up to them both with a smile as she held her staff up to send them back but some how they would not go .neptune held her mirror up contacting the others. " We cant get back to you guys right now but we will be back as soon as we can" with that her mirror stopped and they were no longer heard from. mina looked to usagi wondering what was going to happen next. out of thin air chibiusa appeared in usagi's lap fast asleep as if nothing had happened. usagi blinked and looked down seeing chibiusa asleep in her lap and smiled "Minna look they did it" usagi said. looking up at rei and smiled caressing her daughter's head while she sleeps. "Would you go tell seiya what happened and tell him to come inside please rei" usagi asked?  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: The more reviews I get the faster the chapters come. Stay Tuned for Chapter 8 Senshi trapped in the past! 


End file.
